Honumi Drabbles
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: Some drabbles of Bumi and Honoura


Cradle-

When he first saw her, she was a tiny squalling bawling thing, all red and wrinkly. He peered into her cage and thought she was the ugliest thing he had ever laid eyes on. It reminded him of the time his mother had burned their dinner of sea prunes.

"Why is she so red?"

"Babies who are born red are considered to be good luck. They represent their nation of fire and will grow to be strong fighters and leaders." Iroh beams at his nephew and grand-nephew with pride. Zuko, who was holding his new daughter, rolled his eyes.

"You and your proverbs, Uncle. Of course she will. She's to be the leader of this nation one day."

Katara takes the baby from Zuko's arms and kisses her face and small belly. She coos and little Honoura laughs fiercely, a small high pitched giggle that made her whole face light up.

"Oh, you're so cute!" His mother hands Bumi the baby and at first he is hesitant. Her tiny form is so delicate in his arms, he's almost afraid of touching her. But then she is looking at him and smiling and reaches out to jerk at a piece of his hair. He suddenly thinks she is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

Shirttails-

She was always following him and chasing him around the yard. Never would her hand come unclenched from his shirttail when he and Kya were in the middle of some sort of game. Kya would always laugh and tell him,

"Bumi you have a little pentapus attached to you!" He would scowl and then try to unclench her tiny fists, but a determined look would come over her face and her brows would furrow and he knew there was nothing he could do.

Training-

His uncle Sokka had taken him under his wing and taught him in what he called "the manly arts." He was taught how to use a sword and even a boomerang but could never quite get it to return to him like his uncle could. So he trained with a sword until there were calluses on his fingers and he had bloody knees and elbows. He grew quite good until eventually he could even hold his own against his two siblings. But it always frustrated him to no end at how she managed to so easily beat him. He would fall and she would stand over him in triumph with a grin on her face and a dagger in her hand, swinging it between her fingers.

"Maybe next time!" She would say and offer him her hand. He would take it and pull her down beside him, slinging mud on her training clothing, smearing it in her face until she was screaming with laughter. They would return to the palace hours later both smeared with dirt, huge grins on their faces.

Fights-

The fights that they had were of silent intentions; both trying to guilt the other to admit they were wrong. Honoura would sit there, arms and legs crossed, tapping her foot with a pout on her face. She would stare off into the distance and be so still, Bumi could swear she had turned into a statue. He, on the other hand, lacked patience and proper etiquette and would try to outlast her silence and reserve. He failed miserably and would end up inventing ten different ways to sit in his chair before he finally sprang up and suggested something fun to play. She would give him a terrifying gaze before he cracked a wild grin and she would run off with him, hand in hand to find something different to occupy their time.

Pink earmuffs-

For his fourteenth birthday, Honoura gave him a pair of earmuffs; pink earmuffs. When she presented him the box, all wrapped with pretty fire nation colors and a sparkling golden bow on top, he ripped it open with excitement. He saw them lying there, all puffy and pink and pulled them out cheeks red with embarrassment. Kya and Tenzin started snickering. Honoura beamed at him proudly.

"I got these for you so you would be warm for when you visit the South Pole soon. The reason they're pink is so you will always think of me when you wear them."

He cracks a smile then and slips the muffs on. They are warm and he wears them proudly. He still has them to this day.

Love-

The day Bumi realized he was in love with Honoura was the day she turned sixteen and asked him to dance. He was a terrible dancer and was overcome with nerves, but seeing her there all dressed in fire nation red and hair pulled back, his nerves melted away and he slipped into her arms with ease. His hand fit perfectly into the small of her back and the entire ballroom seemed to melt away at that moment for just the two of them. He stepped on her feet twice, each time she would look up at him and grin. Then she would take her own foot and grind her heel into his toe.

"Now we're even."

Katara and Zuko watched from a distance. Zuko with a look of exasperation, Katara a look of glee.

"You do know our kids are in love, right?"

"I'm trying not to think about it. Let me just have this moment right now to enjoy her before someone else can."

Hand-

Bumi waits before the Firelord's door and swears his stomach is about to fall out. The waiting makes it worst and he almost turns back three times before finally Zuko opens the door and waves him in. He offers him a cup of tea, which Bumi accepts nervously. The cup rattles in his hand and Zuko seems to notice because he says,

"What's on your mind, Bumi?"

"Honoura. Um, not like that! But something concerning her crossed my mind and I, uh wanted to ask you, the Firelord, to um, uh…" Bumi's voice grew more thick with each word he spoke. He took a sip of tea to calm himself, promptly spitting it out again it was scalding. He jumps up as the juice dribbles down his front and bows muttering his apologies.

"I should come back another day."

Zuko watches the young man with amusement and wonders if he really sparks that much fear in people. Maybe it was the scar. He waves for Bumi to sit down.

"Just spit it out. We'll you've already seem to have done that." Bumi's cheeks redden and he waits for a full minute before he speaks.

"I want to ask for Honoura's hand in marriage. I-I love her." He waits for the screaming to come and the fire that will surely burn him to a crisp. What he doesn't expect is the Firelord's laugh.

"Well it's about time."

Marriage-

They are married under an evening sunset with a cheering Fire Nation crowd and a weeping mother. The day of preparation is more exhausting than the actual ceremony for Zuko and Katara both insist that they want to acknowledge both of their nation's customs. So Honoura spends the next two days bathing herself in mud baths and steaming spa water. Katara stuffs her full of traditional water tribe food of whale blubber, saying that it would give her the strength to deal with a child born of water heritage. The servants at the palace serve her rice with lemon slices and oysters with slabs of fish. The servants said this was to increase her fertility, which made her father burn with rage and yell at them for over half an hour. Finally on the day of the ceremony, she was dressed in Fire Nation red robes with her hair in traditional top knot and the rest pulled back in braids in traditional water tribe style. Her father gives her the crown to be worn by the crowned heir. He puts it in her hair and tears up. She kisses his tears away and wraps him into a hug. Katara slips traditional water tribe beads under robes and whisper that they were suppose to provide good luck in the bedroom. When everything is over and Honoura is finally presented to Bumi, she didn't care what nation she was from; as long as she was with him.

Shower-

He walks in on her one day, fully exposed with white suds dripping down her porcelain breasts. Her hair is slick and wet, trailing down her back almost coming to the tip of her butt. He stares at her wide eyed and mutters an apology before she grabs him by the hand and wraps him against her, clothes and all. She smells sweet from the soap and he can't keep his hands from traveling from her breasts down to the tip of her wetted lips. He devours her slowly and intentionally, tasting the vanilla flavor of her skin and burying his nose in the intoxicating scent of her hair. She tears his clothes off of his and he hears the zip of his trousers being undone. Suddenly one leg is wrapped around his waist pulling him forward, other bracing her against the shower. He slides in so easily pushing into her and tangling himself within her. He feels at home and when they are done, they lie there kissing lazily her head curled on his chest. It was the best shower he had ever had.


End file.
